


Better Than The Tooth Fairy

by FortLauderTales



Series: These Things Are Not Meant To Be Left Behind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortLauderTales/pseuds/FortLauderTales
Summary: Additional characters listed in the End Notes





	Better Than The Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Additional characters listed in the End Notes

Charlie had looked at Dean with a mixture of pity and resignation. She had tried to warn him off, but he was determined and she was outmatched. When Dean Winchester set his mind to something, there was no force on any plane or any dimension that could move him. And so Charlie had set up a bank account and began diverting funds into it from her least favorite corporations, subtly, of course. Charlie was no reckless amateur. The instructions she had left were simple enough that after she died Dean could still grow their “little nest egg”, as Charlie had jokingly put it. 

“Dude, it makes me super uncomfy keeping this from Sam,” she had said, arms crossed and frowning sternly. “He’s your brother, Dean! I know you guys have some Winchestery angst to work out, but--”

“Charlie, you’re either with me on this or you’re not,” Dean had interrupted impatiently. “You don’t have to do this, and I’m not gonna force you to. But if you’re out, I need to know so I can look for someone who will help.” The desperation in his eyes was evident, for all his glowering. 

Charlie had sighed and stood, rolling her eyes at Dean. “Ok, fine, you big dope. I’ll get on Project Piggy Bank. Ooh! Wait! Maybe Project Tooth Fairy? Dude, I think that’s the winner. Whatever. I’m in. I’m down. I’m on it. Fret not, Freckles. I’m on the case.”

Now, years later, Dean stands in the office of the Registrar at Fairview University, a fat check in his hands, at which the Registrar tries and fails not to ogle. 

“Yes, Mr. Walsh, of course. It would be our honor to present this scholarship, and we thank you for thinking of our school,” she said, visibly growing more impatient to hold the check in her own hands.

“Yeah, ok. You just let me know if any other expenses come up. And I mean any. If the kid wants to learn an instrument, the Angels Of Thursday Foundation will cover it. If he wants to be on the fu-- um… freaking soccer team, we’ll put in for cleats. This scholarship is comprehensive, comprende? I want none of the bills for this fanc-- fine school to ever reach the recipient’s mailbox.”

“Yes,” she said, gleefully accepting the check. “It’s an unusual but generous scholarship, Mr. Walsh.” 

A few signatures and it was done, and with it, Dean sighed in relief. 

He returned to his rented Camry, and eventually parked just down the street from the little beige house with its tidy flowerbed and its banged up garage door, no doubt courtesy of a teenager learning to park. He sat and he watched the small blue Sentra pull up, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as the driver got out, still dressed in his cap and gown. He and his mother exited the vehicle, both beaming and wiping their eyes. Once he watched them walk inside the house, a small but joyous family, a boy bursting with potential and a mother full of pride, Dean started his rental and took a deep breath. “Happy graduation day, Ben.” Another deep breath and he could finally drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional characters:  
> Lisa Braeden  
> Ben Braeden


End file.
